


Unlikely Allies

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [62]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 62 - "Please shut up. Just shut up."
Relationships: Maleficent/Fairy Godmother (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 6





	Unlikely Allies

"I am very worried about the Ancient Masters being around, yes," the Fairy Godmother said.

Maleficent scoffed. "Which is why you sent the most powerful Keyblade wielder in some quest to find Sora."

"You have to admit Sora would be great help."

"But if Riku fails we won't have either," Maleficent said, wondering, not for the first time, why she had gone to her for help.

"Riku will succeed. After all, he learned from you," the Fairy Godmother said.

"Please shut up. Just... shut up," Maleficent said.

"I'm glad you came to us."

She was too nice. It was irritating.


End file.
